Speaking With One Voice
by An Artists Account
Summary: One Shot : How Teddy and Victoire became engaged. One scene simple scene written from two perspectives - his and hers. A sweet little shot of another way everyone's favourite blue-haired boy might have proposed!


**"Teddy!" I squeaked, as his blue head appeared from beneath the railing of my balcony. "Be careful! You'll fall."**

_'That was always Victoire', I thought as I slid one leg over the balcony edge. 'Always trying to mother the whole world. She's most like Grandma Weasley in that respect'._

**I ran to him and pulled at his arm until he was sat, still rather too close to the edge for my taste considering how many stories up we were (three to be precise), next to me on the wooden decking that made up the floor of my balcony.**

_"How did you get up here?" She asked me. I paused before answering, not because I didn't know the answer, but because I could picture exactly what her reaction would be if I told her I had scaled the side of the building with some help from the rose trellis to reach her attic room._

**"You did WHAT?" I shrieked, when he told me, "You could have fallen! You could have DIED! My dad could have caught you!"**

_"Sure, " I said easily, "But that just made it more fun." Her face, which had previously been white gained some colour._

**"You absolute ARSE Teddy Lupin." I hit him across the face. "How DARE you risk your neck just to see me. What if you'd fallen? What if you'd DIED?**__**What if you'd-"**

I _cut her off with a finger pressed against her lips. "Do you want to see me or shall I go?" I started to get up but she caught my hand and linked the fingers with her own._

**"No, don't go. Of course I want to see you," I dropped a kiss onto the hand I held. "Just don't ever scare me like that again, okay?"**

_"If it makes you happy." I said and pulled her close. "Anyway, don't you want to see why I'm here?"_

**"Of course I do," I replied, surprised that he should even have to ask.**

_"Come here then," I said, and pulled her to her feet, leading her back into her room. She followed me looking slightly confused._

**"What's going on?" Teddy was stood in the very centre of my bedroom, hands linked behind his back and was shuffling awkwardly from one foot to the other. "Teddy...You're turning green."**

_"Oh." I said, and hastily turned back to my normal colour. I slipped my hand into my back pocket and pulled out the little box that had been there, hiding it behind my back._

**I'd never seen Teddy like this before - he honestly looked like he was trying to swallow a frog - and then - gulp - he did something even stranger.**

_I took a deep, fortifying breath, and dropped to one knee._

**"Victoire," He said, "I've wanted to ask you forever and I think now is the right time."**

_"The right time for what?" She breathed, staring at me._

**Is he asking me? Is he really asking me!?**

_"Please-will-you-marry-me-because-I-love-you-and-w ant-to-spend-the-rest-of-my-life-with-you-and-all- the-time-we've-been-dating-has-been-incredible-and -I-really-hope-you-feel-the-same-way-about-me-beca use-otherwise-I'm-gonna-feel-like-a-total-idiot... "_

**"Em, Teddy - Would you mind decoding that for me," I teased. "I mean I just thought you asked me to marry you."**

_"I did," I said, perfectly simply. And gave her the ring._

**I let out a squeak.**

_Her scream practically woke the dead._

**"Oh Teddy!" I cried and flung my arms around him.**

_After almost being strangled by Victoire I managed to loosen her grip and look at her. "Is that a yes?"_

**"Oh yes!" **

_Life probably would be crazy married to Victoire._

**I'd have to train Teddy not to change colour in Muggle populated areas.**

_And maybe I might be able to get her to tone down the screaming._

**And make sure he's not too busy working to eat properly.**

_And if we have kids..._

**Oh! If we had children...**

_Marriage would be one helluva adventure._

**Married - that's kind of scary.**

_But I love her..._

**Life with Teddy would be fantastic.**

_And I think she loves me..._

**Because we're two people...**

But we almost speak as one.


End file.
